chasinglifefandomcom-20200215-history
Locks of Love
"Locks of Love" is the eleventh episode in Season 1 of Chasing Life. It will air on ABC Family December 9, 2014 Overview In the episode titled “Locks of Love,” April’s grandparents (guest stars Ed Asner and Marion Ross) stir up trouble when they pay a visit, and the Carvers celebrate an early family Christmas. The full contents of Leo’s cryptic voicemail are revealed, leading April and Leo to rethink their last goodbye. In an attempt to help her friend cope with the effects of chemo, Beth helps April with a makeover, or two. Cast Main cast *Italia Ricci as April Carver *Mary Page Keller as Sara Carver *Richard Brancatisano as Dominic Russo *Haley Ramm as Brenna Carver *Aisha Dee as Beth Kingston Guest cast *Rebecca Schull as Emma *Scott Michael Foster as Leo Hendrie *Steven Weber as George Carver *Merrin Dungey as Dr. Susan Hamburg *Sam Anderson as Gerald Rayburn *Ed Asner as Grandfather *Marion Ross as Grandmother Co-Starring *Rob Kerkovich as Graham Music *'I Won't Fight It '''by ''Andrew Belle ''- April told Beth Leo went through with the surgery. *'Silent Night by ''Fisher' ''- April was in the hospital and her mom called to wish her a Merry Christmas. April and Brenna gave out candy canes, and Leo went into surgery. It looked like he wasn’t going to make it.' *'Forget Me Not 'by ''Garrison Star & A&G ''- When Leo saved April's head and then shaved his own. *'Jingle Bells 'by ''Sugar &The Hi Lows ''- When Brenna and her grandmothers were looking for Christmas decorations. *'Walking Blind 'by ''Aidan Hawken feat. Carina Round ''- April was talking to Leo in the hospital. They hugged and then she walked down the hallway *'Winter Storm 'by ''Joshua James ''- Dominic was sitting on his couch feeling sad about his breakup with April. He talked to his roommate about it. *'Trampoline 'by ''Jules Larson and Trent Dabbs ''- Leo and April decided to act like kids to forget their stress. *'First Noel '''by ''Sophie Jamieson ''- Brenna was looking at old Christmas pictures. Photos Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (27) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (26) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (25) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (24) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (23) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (22) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (21) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (20) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (19) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (18) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (17) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (16) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (15) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (14) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (13) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (11) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (10) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (9) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.11 - Locks of Love - Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes